A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This application includes one microfiche appendix. The appendix contains 1 microfiche with 36 frames.
This invention relates in general to ultrasound systems and in particular to quantification, display and other uses of various parameter data, including surface and time integral data, in ultrasound systems.
In traditional ultrasound imaging and display, color Doppler imaging (CDI), spectral Doppler imaging (SD), or B-mode imaging are available. CDI refers to color Doppler F-mode imaging techniques. CDI provides a qualitative evaluation of fluid dynamics and tissue motion in a body that is imaged. Thus, CDI techniques currently provide the user with limited quantitative information. B-mode imaging, with the associated gray-scale display, also provides a qualitative display with limited quantitative information. SD, on the other hand, provides the user with information about a single point or position in space. SD provides flow information as a display of the brightness of the spectrum and a velocity scale display.
Quantitative calculation of a surface integral or area average for a particular region of interest provides a measurement-based calculationxe2x80x94Doppler energy or power related to the amount of blood in a cross-sectional area or volume of tissue in the body. xe2x80x9cApproximate Quantification Of Detected Fractional Blood Volume And Perfusion From 3-D Colorflow And Doppler Power Signal Imagingxe2x80x9d by Carson et al., 1993 Ultrasonics Symposium, pp. 1023-26 discusses such a calculation. The article by Carson et al. discloses a signal power-weighted color pixel density calculated by summing the Doppler energy for the various pixels in the region of interest and dividing by the number of such pixels.
Limited use of linearization of B-mode data to aid in quantification is known. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,984 to D""Sa, a method for undoing the log compression and other processing to generate a linearized average of B-mode intensity in a region of interest is disclosed. D""Sa discloses averaging B-mode intensity for a region of interest and then linearizing the average B-mode intensity value. The quantified B-mode data is displayed. D""Sa also teaches a display of multiple B-mode intensity curves from sequential trace operations at one or more regions of interest.
Other techniques to aid quantification of Doppler velocity are known. One way to acquire Doppler velocity information and process the Doppler velocity information is by a one-dimensional histogram. The Doppler velocity histogram may then be displayed on an ultrasound display with the color display.
The color display of Doppler data is controlled by application of a threshold. Once color Doppler data of a particular parameter is obtained, the data is mapped to a color display. Before mapping, a threshold for the same particular parameter is applied to the data so that only data with a value above the threshold remains. Thus, the thresholded values are used for any calculations.
None of the ultrasound systems for obtaining and displaying ultrasound data is entirely satisfactory. As discussed above, only limited quantification is known. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved ultrasound system for obtaining and displaying ultrasound data.
The invention provides an efficient method for processing and displaying various ultrasound data. In one aspect, a method and apparatus for quantifying and displaying Doppler signals in an ultrasonic Doppler system are provided. A first Doppler signal value for each of at least one spatial location in a region of interest is acquired at a first time, and the Doppler signal values are summed to obtain a first surface integral value. A second Doppler signal value for each of said at least one spatial location in said region of interest is acquired at a second time, and the second Doppler signal values are summed to obtain a second surface integral value. The first surface integral value is summed with the second surface integral value to obtain a time based integral. The time based integral is displayed. In another aspect of the invention, the time based integral is normalized by the number of surface integrals summed.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for displaying multiple quantities obtained at different times from data corresponding to a region of interest are provided. The region of interest is selected and includes at least one spatial location. First and second ultrasound signal values for each of said at least one spatial location are acquired at first and second times, respectively. Comparison data are created as a function of said first and second ultrasound signal values and displayed.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for displaying multiple quantities obtained at the same or different times from data corresponding to multiple regions of interest are provided. First and second regions of interest are selected to include at least a first and second spatial location, respectively. First and second ultrasound signal values are acquired for each of the first and second spatial locations. The second ultrasound signal value is derived from the same type of ultrasound parameter as the first ultrasound signal value. Comparison data are created as a function of the first and second ultrasound signals and displayed.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for displaying multiple quantities obtained from data corresponding to different regions of interest are provided. First and second regions of interest are selected. First and second ultrasound signal values are obtained for said first and second region of interests. The second ultrasound signal value is derived from a different type of ultrasound parameter than the first ultrasound signal value. Comparison data are created as a function of said first and second ultrasound signals.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for displaying multiple quantities obtained from a region of interest are provided. A region of interest is selected, and a B-mode intensity associated with said region of interest is obtained. Further, an ultrasound signal value selected from the group of Doppler energy and Doppler velocity is also obtained. Comparison data are created as a function of said B-mode intensity and said ultrasound signal value.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for displaying multiple results obtained from a region of interest are provided. A region of interest is selected, and a Doppler velocity and energy associated with the region of interest are obtained. Comparison data are created as a function of the Doppler velocity and Doppler energy and displayed.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for providing flow quantities data by thresholding are provided. A Doppler energy and velocity for each of multiple spatial locations in a region of interest are acquired at a first time. A threshold is applied to the Doppler energies based on the Doppler velocities to obtain remaining Doppler energies. The remaining Doppler energies are summed to obtain a surface integral energy value.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for deriving a quantity with a histogram are provided. An ultrasound signal value selected from the group of Doppler energy and Doppler variance is acquired for each of multiple spatial locations in a region of interest. The histogram includes multiple bins corresponding to bin ultrasound signal values. The counts in the appropriate bins are incremented based on the acquired ultrasound signal values, and a quantity is derived from the histogram. In yet another aspect of the invention, the histogram is displayed without deriving a quantity.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for deriving a quantity based on a threshold are provided. Ultrasonic signal values for multiple spatial locations in a region of interest are acquired. A histogram is created based on the values. The threshold is applied to the histogram, and a quantity is derived from the histogram after applying the threshold.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for using data in an ultrasound system over time to derive a quantity are provided. First ultrasonic signal values for multiple spatial locations in a region of interest are acquired at a first time and used to create a histogram. Second ultrasonic signal values, derived from the same type of ultrasound parameter as the first ultrasound values, are acquired for the multiple spatial locations in the region of interest at a second time. A second dimension of the histogram is created as a function of the second ultrasound values. A quantity is derived from the histogram.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for setting the integration interval for time integrated surface integrals are provided. At least first and second ultrasound signal values for each of multiple spatial locations in a region of interest are acquired at first and second times, respectively. At least said first and second Doppler signal values are summed to obtain at least first and second surface integral values, respectively. A time period is selected from a waveform comprising at least first and second times corresponding to the first and second surface integral values. The surface integrals within the selected time period are summed to obtain said time integrated surface integral.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for adjusting a color image on an ultrasound display are provided. A region of interest is selected in an ultrasound image display having at least two dimensions. A controller assigns an area of color measurement and display to encompass the region of interest, and a color image is mapped onto the display for the area.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for automatically detecting a border without altering data for performing a calculation for a region of interest are provided. A region of interest associated with an ultrasound image display having at least two dimensions is selected. A first ultrasound value for each of multiple spatial locations in the region of interest is obtained. A threshold is applied to the first ultrasound values to detect a border within the region of interest. A calculation is performed to derive a surface integral of the first ultrasound values within the border including the first ultrasound values that are below and above the threshold. In yet another aspect of the invention, a second type of ultrasound signal value is used to derive the surface integral.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for quantifying and displaying Doppler signal strength signals associated with a point or line are provided. Color values based on image plane data representative of different Doppler signal strengths are mapped at multiple spatial locations. A color Doppler signal strength display is created based on said color values, and a point or line is selected. A Doppler signal strength value associated with the point or line is obtained from the image plane data. A quantity derived from said Doppler signal strength value or values is displayed. In a further aspect of the invention, an area is selected. The values are obtained prior to color mapping, and the displayed quantity is derived from the values.